Package
by GS Girl
Summary: Danny ends up in the hands of Slade! After a battle Danny is left bleeding and almost dead. Thats when they find him. What happens next?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Danny -

Sam, Tucker, and I were hanging out at Nasty Burgers like all the other teenagers that go to Casper High do after school. Tucker was having the Nasty Burgers specialty: a cheeseburger with two layers of meat, three types of cheese and bacon, ham, and every other type of meat that you can think of. Sam and I sat together gaping at Tucker as he ate. That kid could seriously eat! I mean, the kid was devouring the poor Hamburger like an...an..., well actually, I don't think theres a thing out there that can come close to Tuckers manifest.

"Oh God! Let me know when it's over!" Sam pleaded.

I smiled

"Don't worry, if Tuckers eating, it won't take him more than 2 minutes."

That made her laugh which is far better then her being green.

"Oh please, you're not much better!" she said.

I was about to respond when smoothie was dumped all… over… my… head. My once black hair was now sticky, cold, wet and tented pink.

Without turning around, I knew it was Dash. Tucker, who currently had half of his burger in his mouth, was in shock. His eyes were as big as saucers. Sam, on the other hand, got out of the booth and got up into Dash's face.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Sam demanded of the jock that was standing there in shock at her outburst.

The famous fast food shop was silent. All eyes were on Sam and Dash.

"I'll tell you who I am! I'm the big bad wolf who..." Dash didn't even have a chance to finish his cocky statement because Sam dumped her smoothie all over Dash.

'Man do I love that girl!' I thought.

That's when all hell broke loose. Dash's face turned bright red and I swear I saw steam. He pushed Sam backwards with such force that she fell on he but with an thud.

'That's it!' I jumped out of my seat and shoved Dash away from her.

"Lay off jerk!" I yelled.

Dash tried to punch me but I ducked with ease and shoved dash out the front doors. (just another benefit to my years of battling) 'That jerks gonna pay' I thought.

Once me and Dash were outside we stared at each other much like in Texas Rangers. Normally, what Dash does doesn't bother me. But todays slushy was the last straw. Or drop.

Unfortunately, our fight was cut short when the worlds number one fruit loop showed his utterly disturbing face.

"Hello Daniel." he sneered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Danny -

Dash-the so called big black wolf-screamed and ran to god knows were.

"Vlad" I said with disgust. Two glowing silver rings appeared around my waist and separated until I was in my ghost form.

"Daniel! Why do you sound so upset to see me?" he asked with amusement of seeing me so mad. "I thought you would be happy!"

"Sorry to disappoint." I said through gritted teeth.

I floated up in the air until me and Vlad were both eye level.

"I would love to stay and chat," said Vlad "but I have a delivery to make, so lets get down to business shall we." Then the battle began.

We had been fighting for what felt like hours, but in actuality it had only been about ten minutes. So far had two broken ribs, a numerous amount of bruises, cuts, and scrapes, and to top it off Vlad was winning.

I flew towards Vlad like he was the red flag and I was the bull. I charged with my hand glowing from an ecto-beam and shot it in his direction. Only to have him dodge it with ease.

Then, before I could put up my shield, he flew up to me and punched me square in the chest. The force of his punch was so great that I few backwards from impact.

As I crashed into the concrete wall, which now had a crater in it's side, I heard a loud crack and cried out in pain. I couldn't take much more and Vlad seemed to know it. With each punch, each knee to my ribs, each blast, I became weaker and weaker.

"Face it little bagger," Vlad mocked, "I have beaten you and now it is time to face your doom!"

I glared at Vlad with hatred in my eyes. I wanted so much to believe that I was going to win, but at this point, my chances were looking slim. Worst of all, while I was sitting on the ground in pain, Vlad was calmly floating in the sky with his arms crossed across his chest!

"You'll never win," I spat out trying to convince my self of this fact. "In the end, you never do".

He threw his head back and let out a sinister laugh. "My dear boy, it seems that I already have."

He pulled a silver ball out of his belt and with incredible speed, whipped the ball at me. It flew towards me and in a blink of an eye formed a ghost cage around my body.

'Not good!' I pounded on the cage a hard as I could. 'Nothing'. I used every one of my ghost abilities on the bars, including my ghostly wail, but nothing was working. I was exhausted and in pain. I knew this was the end.

Vlad slowly floated towards my cage a stopped. He was close enough to me that I could smell his minty breath. After floating in place for what felt like a century, Vlad smiled mischievously and pulled out a remote.

"Lights out Danny!" Vlad said. With that he pressed a button on the remote.

I threw my head back and screamed in pain as the cage itself sent out sparks of electricity and electrocuted me. When the electricity was finally turned of I collapse on the bottom of the cage in pain.

Drifting in and out of conciseness, I faded back into my human form. I glancing up at Vlad as a single tear slipped down my face. "Lets go see Slade" Vlad said. The last thing i saw were Sam and Tuckers worked faces. That's when I passed out on the cage floor.

I had failed


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Danny -

My head and jaw were throbbing when I woke up. I could tell that my body was restrained. My feet were chained together and my hands were trapped by some type of special-I'm guessing ghost proof-handcuffs tied behind my back.

I tried to phase through my bonds but was disappointed to find out that they were in fact ghost proof. Whoever put me here obviously had outside help. 'Vlad' I thought with a sneer.

Slowly opening my eyes I panicked when I noticed that I was in human form and quickly changed into my ghost identity. Analyzing the room, I realized two things. a) The room was dark and b) the room was creepy.

It had concrete flooring and metal walls. It looked like a combination of a NCIS interrogation room gone evilly wrong and a school basement. It was mainly empty except for a large desk and a lamp.

"What ... What's going on?" I asked groggily as I rose to my knees. I waited for a response. Second ticked by. No response. "Nice going Fenton" I grumbled to myself undr my breath. I kicked my self for being so stupid. 'You're trapped in what is surly an enemy's layer and you go off asking something idiotic like that.'

"Don't be so upset Danny." a grave dark voice said "After all, you did get yourself here. Now didn't you?" The voice was a grown male's voice. That I could tell no problem for it was to deep to belong to a young boy. And if it belonged to a girl or women then I confused her for a him.

"Who's there?" I asked. A few seconds ticked by before a man responded by he steeped out of the dark.

Nervousness and shock spread through my body when I saw him. He was at least 7 foot. His arms and legs were buff, his costume was black and orange. He wore a mask that only reviled one of his cruel and abusive eyes.

Seeing how the man was obviously a threat in multiple way, and seeing how I didn't know how far I could push his buttons, I rose to my feet to give my self the aperance of not looking completely defences. It wasn't an easy look to convey, due to my restraints, but I hoped it would restore some of my dignity.

"My names Slade young phantom, and you are my new apprentice." He said.

'Ya right! Who did this guy think he is! First he kidnaps me, then he restrains me, and then he says I'm his apprentice. I DON'T THINK SO!' I thought, irritation replacing the shock.

"Sorry," I said, while rubbing my wrists. "I have a strict rule not to help fruit loops like you."

The crazy hoot laughed.

"Sorry you feel that way." He said with a dry sence of humor. "But it seems that you don't have a choice.".

With that, he launched himself at me. I was quick though and dogged Slade's ambush.

"ooooo, so close" I commented.

Slade growled with anger and whacked his hand against my my ankle to trip me. He then grabbed my boot, causing me to flip over. Slade took the opportunity and grabbed hold of my hair in one hand, pulling me backwards, and in the other he held a knife.

I struggled to move but he was too strong.

"Let...Go...Of...Me..." I grunted in frustration.

Slade knelt at my side and stared. "You will learn to obey my orders or you will suffer dearly."

I held my breath as he pressed the blade of the knife against my arm. For the second time today I felt completely terrified.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

So how did you like the last chapter? I hope you liked it. It took me a few hours but I think it turned out good. Please, please, please leave some feedback for me. It would be greatly appreciated.

Teen Titans

Ravin -

I was fully awake by 5. I got out of bed, got dressed, had some tea and went up to the roof of the Titan's Tower to meditate.

This was by far my favorite part of every new day. Nothing could beat the peaceful sound of the waves crashing on the beach and the chatter of the seagulls as the first rays of warm sunlight falls on my face.

Once on the roof I positioned my body in a meditating position and began.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos ... "

I practiced controlling my emotion until my chakras were balanced and undisturbed. I was almost done when suddenly I had a vision.

I was in a dark room. Nothing was in it other than a desk, chair, lamp and a mid-teenaged boy restrained by green chains. The boy had glowing green eyes, black shaggy hair. He was wearing black pants and a black shirt.

There was another man in the scene hiding in the shadows, his identity unclear. The man had grabbed the teens hair, pulled him backwards and was holding a knife to his throat. The young teen looked scared. The man then pressed the knife agents the boys arm and… My vision ended.

'Oh my god…' I thought. I ran downstairs to tell the other titans.

Danny -

I stumbled backwards a few feet before falling to the ground. I got up and knelt on the ground. Ectoplasmic blood flowed down my arm and dripped onto the floor. A deep cut ran from my shoulder down to my elbow in an S pattern.

Refusing to cry became harder and harder with every passing moment. "Play nicely Danny, and this will all stop" Slade said. "No!" I yelled as I stood up. "No matter what you do, No matter how you threaten me. I will never work for you!"

Slade's grey eye glared at me. I knew that any moment now he would snap. I prepared myself for that moment. "You're getting on my nerves Daniel. I don't appreciate your inconvenience!"

At this point my hands and arm were both soaked with my blood. I was beginning to feel light headed from blood loss. I couldn't hold on much longer. 30 minutes at the most.

I suddenly had a crazy idea. I knew it was risky but it was my only chance of escaping. This would either save my life or it would get me killed.

I threw back my head and let out my ghostly wail. Slade tried to stop me but my wail was to powerful. Slade lost his footing, flew up into the air and hit his head on a water pipe, knocking him unconscious. 'Freedom.' I thought.

I smiled for a brief second before seeing how much blood I had lost. Black spots started to form in the corners of my eyes. I could no longer hold my self together. I phased back into my human form and fell to the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Teen Titans

Robin -

"Take that cyborg!" I screamed as I passed his car on the video game. "Oh no you don't" He yelled back in response. I was confused by what he said because I was obviously winning. Suddenly, his car flew out of nowhere and landed in front of my car. "Bo Ya! Right on time" Cyborg said. He got up and did a 'Cyborg Victory Dance'. "Ya ya ya. Quit your bragging!" I snapped. 'Stinken Cyborg...Stinking video game ... Stinking Cyborg' I grumbled under my breath. Jumping off of the couch, I stomped off.

"Friend Robin!" StarFire yelled with excitement. "Do you wish to try the food I have made?"

Still upset of my loss, and not really paying attention, I sighed. "Sure Star, whatever".

"Oh joy" she shrieked.

She ran over to the kitchen, grabbed a dark purple pan out of the oven. She cut out a piece and gave it to me. That's when I regretted what I said. 'Note to self, when talking to StarFire, pay attention to what she says.'

"This looks ...Umm...great Star."

I said hesitantly. She looked at the... what ever it was and looked at me. She was practically jumping up and down with excitement. 'Nice goin' Robin. No getting your self out of this one. Try to change the subject.'

"Hey Star where is Beast Boy?" I asked.

"Beast Boy remains in bed, as usual."

I sighed with relief that she forgot. I slowly, inching my way towards the door to the hall and tried to avoid reminding Star that I had a...what ever it was to eat.

I opened the door, turned around and bumped full speed into Raven. Both of us fell backwards and everybody turned around. "Owww Raven! Watch where you're ..." "There's no time Robin!" she yelled frantically little licks of black magic coming around her. "We have a problem!"

Teen Titans

StarFire -

Friend Raven ran into the room very concerned. Once she explained her vision to me and the rest of the team she settled down.

"You mean that you were just meditating and the boys thoughts popped into your head? Freaky!" Cyborg said face creased in thought.

Raven shook her head. "No. It wasn't his thoughts. It was more like a snap shot."

"Who is he though?" Robin said

Raven didn't respond, but instead looked to the floor in disappointment.

"If this is real and is not a trap then we should find out who this boy is and help him." I said. I was determined not to let this mystery boy die.

We were all interrupted by the loud alarm that meant trouble.

"Titans trouble!" Robin yelled as he made his way to the computer. He hit the keys and brought up a satellite view of the damaged area.

Friend Raven gasped and brought her hand to her mouth. "That's it. That's the place. That's were the boy is." She said practically panicking.

Friend Beast Boy ran into the room so fast that he tripped over his feet and fell down the stairs.

"Titans Go!" Robin yelled.

"Dude! It's too early for going supper hero" BB wined.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Robin -

As we flew over the battle area my jaw almost touch the cabin floor. It was a complete mess. Half of the building that Raven saw in her vision was completely blown away. It looked as if a nuclear bomb blew away half of the building. The other side remained completely untouched. Completely utterly untouched.

Fire fighters were tending to a fire on one side of the building. Otherwise, nothing remained. StarFire gasped.

"Dude!" Beast Boy and Cyborg yelled together.

"Are you sure this is the right place Raven?"

Raven sighed. "Unfortunately Robin, it is"

Once we landed, we got out of our cockpits and huddled together.

"Ok team, this is what were going to do. Star and Raven, I want you to go search the sky's east of here. BB, I want you to go south of here a survey any damage. Cyborg, I want you to go west of here. I'll go north."

"Teen Titans Go!"

Raven -

I was stunned by how much damage had been done. I was afraid to think that teen I saw in my vision might have been the cause. A new wave of anger washed over me as I remembered. I wanted to know everything! I hated not knowing what happened to the teen.

'Pull yourself together Raven! Things are already bad enough! The last thing we need is a Demon's child rooming the city with uncontrollable emotions.'

I was so caught up talking to myself that I almost missed him.

I landed by his body. He looked similar to the boy from my vision. He was the same height and he had the same black shaggy hair. He was lying on his stomach with his hands and feet still bound together. A puddle of neon green liquid with red specks surrounded his body.

I rolled him onto his back. His whole body was soaked, and dyed green. What the heck is this stuff? It wasn't until I saw the gash running down his arm and the green liquid oozing out, I knew.

I whipped out my Titan communicator and called the team.

"Guys I found him! I'm over in the west wing! Bring the ship! Hurry, he's badly hurt."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Raven -

A pit in the bottom of my stomach told me he wasn't going to make it.

'No! No no no! He will make it! I wasn't going to let him die!'

As quickly as I could, I used my black magic to break the cuffs. With the amount of anger and stress I was under they broke off easily.

I took the cuffs and placed them in a pile. Unlike other cuffs that I had seen, these were strangely different. These were the same color as the boy's blood, neon green.

'Robin would definitely want to look at these.'

I was so focused on the boy and tense that I had no idea the rest of the team was standing right behind me.

They froze when they saw what I was covered in.

"Uhhh, Raven?" Beast Boy whispered nervously. "What are you covered in?"

If he hadn't pointed it out I never would have noticed. My hands and whole lower half was cover in neon green blood.

I didn't have time to answer BB's question because Robin quickly came to help me.

"Robin, there's a pile of cuffs over to my right. Grab them and bring them back to the tower. I'll meet you there."

I focused all of my magic on the teen. I created a giant sphere around him and lifted him up into the air. With my other hand I collected every last drop of his blood and contained it in a separate black sphere.

Ready to return to the T tower I turned around and floated into the night sky. The rest of my team flew right behind me the whole way home.

Danny -

'Death, was peaceful but yet painful. As I slipped into black darkness, I slowly lost feeling of my limbs. At first my limbs felt as if they were being pricked by needles, then the pain grew more intense. In the end it felt as if the were on fire.

I tried to scream in pain but death wouldn't let me move my mouth. When my arms and legs finally became totally numb, I had a brief flash back. At first all I saw were pitchers of my family and friends. Then I watched myself walk into my parent ghost portal for the first time and get my molecules rearranged. The next stages were photos of the ghosts I used to fight: Vlad, the Box Ghost …etc. Then all I saw was Sam. I watched as she pored smoothie on Dash, as she. As her and I would both denying liking each other to the school crowd. As...'

My thoughts were disturbed by a beeping noise. My flash black was suddenly put in reverse. My once black surroundings were now white. Feeling slowly came back in my limbs and I woke up.

I slowly opened my eyes. I was confused when I found out that I was no longer in Slade's evil layer. Instead, I was in an infirmary.

I felt like crap. I slowly looked to my left and found the large machine that was making the beeping noises. An I.V was dripping into my arm.

Movement in the background caught my attention. As I focused in on the person I was greeted with a teen. He was half human, half robot.

Three more teens walked into the room. One was a small green boy. Another was a tall skinny and tall girl. Following the girl was a skinny black and spiky haired dude. The last was a girl dressed in a black robe. She had purple eyes. Just like Sam's eyes.

Pretending to be asleep, I listened to the teens talk.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Cyborg -

I still had no clue how this kid was alive. I was impressed. Any other human would have died if they lost that much blood. This kid though, this small, skinny runt, was still living.

I looked over my shoulder to check that he was ok when everybody walked in. I gave them the sign to be quiet and pointed to the bed.

"How's he doing?" Ravin whispered.

"Amazingly well!" I replied "Being in the shape that he was in and the amount of blood he lost, it's amazing that he's still alive."

StarFire cocked her head to the side and asked the group in a hushed voice "Why do you think he was harmed?"

I personally had absolutely no idea. The kid didn't look like a threat. He looked like a normal Teenager.

"Oooooo! Oooooooooo! Maybe he's a sinister mind controlling, evil genius who turned himself young in order to mind control the entire planet! Every body turned and glared at BB. Especially Ravin.

Unfortunately though, nobody told BB to shut up so he kept on talking.

"Or maybe he's a ghost with super powers and wants to raise the dead. If he really is a ghost that would explain his green blood."

No one said anything but I could tell none of us thought BB's ideas were right.

"The ghost idea would explain the green blood though" I pointed out.

I looked over at Robbin and found him glaring at the boy.

I had no idea why but I watched as Robbin walked over to the foot of the kids bed. That's when I noticed that the kids jaw was clenched. Even I knew that people didn't clench while sleeping.

Robbin -

"You can quite the act. I know your awake." I said

Everybody held their breath and waited for the kid to respond. Seconds passed by and nothing happened. Just when I was about to give up and leave the kid alone he sighed and opened up his eyes.

His eyes were a stunning shade of blue and made him look like a child. He looked strait into my eyes and I could tell he was scared and upset. At first I thought he was going to make a run for the door but I was surprised when all he did was sit up.

No sudden movements

"You probably want answers." he said "were do you you want me to start?"

Danny -

The leader was obviously smarter than he looked. I opened my eyes and sighed.

No use in hiding anything now. Besides, maybe they can help me.

Shifting my position, sat up and locked eyes with a spiky haired boy.

"You probably want answer." I said "Were do you want me to start?"

The spiky hair dude was taken back by my response. He probably wasn't used to people spilling their guts.

"Uhhhhhhh, right. Well...you can start with you name."

I took a deep breath before responding. "My names Danny. Danny Fenton. You guys?" I said nodding my head towards the rest of the group.

"My names Robbin. This is StarFire, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven." he said as he pointed to each of the teens.

"Oh it is wonderful to meet you!" StarFire yelled. "But first I wish to know...do you wish to be my friend, what is your favorite color, what is your age and were did you come from?"

"Ummmmm. Because you saved my life I guess I'll be your friend, my favorite color is blue, I'm 14 years old and I came from nowhere important."

StareFire squealed with delight and attacked me with a bear hug.

"Star...Fire...Can't...Breath..."

Gasping for air, the Titans ran to my aid and restrained Star. Even with all of the titans, it still took them a great deal of effort to pull Star off of me.

Geezz, she's stronger than she looks.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Robin -

Once StarFire agreed not to hug on Danny, we went back to learning about our new guest.

"So, do you remember anything that happened before you passed out?" Raven asked.

Danny's face turned gray. He shifted positions once more before answering. I could tell he knew exactly what happened.

Danny -

"So, do you remember anything that happened before you passed out?" Raven asked.

Memories flooded my brain.

'Sitting with Sam and Tucker. Being kidnaped. Slade. The hand and feet cuffs. The dark room. Slade attacking me. Slade pulling me backwards until all blood rushed to my head. The knife cutting into my arm. Me using my Ghostly Wail. Passing out and waking up back here.'

'Yes. I remembered everything. Every bit of terrifying information that happened to me.'

"I remember being kidnaped. But after that, it's all a blur" I lied.

I let loose a giant yawn and started to feel drowsy.

"Ok guys" Cyborg said "let's leave and let Danny get some sleep."

With that all the Titans left the hospital room and left me to my thoughts. I laid down and stared at the celling. I couldn't believe how quickly the teens accepted me.

'Just wait. Once they see what you are or why your here they'll kick you out without hesitating.'

Not realizing how tired I really was, I slowly began to fall asleep.

Beast Boy -

"I'm telling you, something is defiantly not right." I said.

"Look in the mirror lately? Raven asked. "You're not exactly normal yourself."

Point taken

"Come on! He's got neon green blood, even though he's human. Don't forget those cuffs that he was found with. Even Cyborg and Robin haven't seen that type of technology! And that says a lot"

Cyborg and Robin both glared

"Even though our answers are unanswered Danny is still our friend! We must not abandon him to the world." StarFire said.

"Nobody said anything about abandoning him Star. I think he's cool as much as you. However, we need answers."

"Danny's just scared." Robin said. "It's obvious that he has gone through a lot these pass days. I think we should just give him some space. In time, he'll open up."

"Guy look at this!" Cyborg announced excitedly. The team looked at the computer monitor.

"Ok. So I did a scan on Danny's green blood because obviously it's not normal. This is what Danny's DNA looks like."

(Cyborg pulled up a computer diagram of Danny's Green DNA)

"After that I did another scan and searched for any other type of DNA similar to Danny's. The test came back 89% positive for one thing. Try to guess what it was!"

I guessed about 20 different things, including race car, before Raven slapped a hand over my mouth.

"No, No, No and double no." Cyborg said.

Frowning, I walked over to the couch and flopped down.

"Ghost! The test says that he's 89% ghost!"

I jumped off of the couch and stared at Cyborg.

"As in the Ectoplasmic goo type of ghost?"

Cyborg smiled and nodded his head up and down.

All I could do was laugh.

"And you thought my ghost idea was crazy."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Raven - **

For the past few days I've been tense. Even before I had my vision. It was almost like I knew something was going to happen. Something bad.

I knew my vision had something to do with Danny. The similarities between the two boys were to strong to be just a coincidence. For starters they both had the same shaggy hair and body build.

Weird things had been happening between me and Danny too. When I was tending to Danny's arm, every time my skin and Danny's blood came within a few centimeter of each other, Danny's blood would slightly move. It would continue doing so until it was an inch from my hand. Then it would stop.

Another thing struck me as odd. When I was in the infirmary with Danny, he looked up and I could have sworn his eyes were green. Thinking my eyes were playing tricks on me, I took a double take. This time his eyes were blue, and that's how they remained. I latter asked Best Boy if he saw what I saw. Beast Boy only looked at me like I was crazy and shook his head.

I wasn't certain but my gut was telling me that I was right. I was positive that Danny was the ghost boy.

**Danny - **

I woke to the most mouth watering smell on the face of the earth. Bacon, Eggs and Waffles. I got up out of bed in one swift motion and half running, half tripping, hunted down the source of the smell.

I flung open the door and ran down the hall. Talking 2 lefts, 3 rights and running up a full set of stares, I finally found the aromas source.

I opened up the door and was greeted with a mountain of eggs, bacon and Waffles. Beast Boy turned around and looked at me with a nervous smile.

"Hey dude! How ya feel-in?"

At this point all eyes were staring at me.

"Great! I slept like a rock! Did you guys eat breakfast yet?"

After our fabulous breakfast made by Robbin, we all went up to the roof.

"Wow! You guys are so lucky! I can't believe you actually live here!" I said.

"Ya, tell me about it!" Beast Boy bragged. "No grown ups, full TV privileges, you get to fight Bad Guys every day and best of all... No school!"

"Your kidding! Right?"

Beast Boy shook his head and smiled.

I walked over to the side of the building and soaked in the view of jump city. I closed my eyes, took in a deep breath and exhaled.

"So what's the catch?" I asked without turning around.

"Bad guys." Ravin said In her monotone voice. "All the time."

"Ya, I know how it feels." I said under my breath.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Robin -

I liked Danny. I thought he was cool. He knew when and when not to talk, he was respectful, open-minded, smart and fun. In some ways, he reminded me of myself when I was younger.

I was about to ask Danny more about his past...but a villain planed otherwise. Out of nowhere a black, ninja star shaped object flew out of the sky. It was aimed directly at Danny.

Danny -

As soon as I heard the whistling noises I turned around. Moments before the black star stabbed me, I turned intangible, letting the star sail right through me.

A few seconds passed. I was positive my friends thought I was dead.

"Ok! Who threw that at me?" I demanded as I turned solid again.

Beast Boy gasped. "Dude!"

StareFire asked Robin in a timid voice "Why is he not harmed?"

Cyborg and Robin didn't do much but stare and the only thing Raven said was "whoa".

I smirked at the Titans.

"Going Ghost!" I yelled. With that bright silver rings formed around my waist and separated until my outfit was black and white, my hair was whit and my eyes were green.

"DDDDDDUUUUUUUDDDDDDDEEEEE!" BB cried.

I whipped around to face my attacker; Young Blood.

I rolled my eyes. "Dude, you seriously have to give it a rest."

Young Blood pulled out his gun and tried to shoot me.

I shot the bullet in midair, stopping it before it hit me.

"Why don't you just go back to the ghost zone and round up some cattle?" I asked.

Young blood frowned.

"If Skulker wasn't constantly attacking my cattle, I would! However, because I don't have any cattle, I'm forced to use you as my last resort."

"Skulker" I muttered with distaste.

Young Blood then used his lasso and lassoed my foot. He swung me around and let go. I skipped across the roof top like a pebble on water. Before the titans took their positions and fought my battle, I raised my hand.

"Stop! I yelled "This is my battle."

The titans backed off.

I got back up on my feet and shot Young Blood multiple times. Both young blood and his horse fell and landed on the roof. I then used my freezing powers to freeze the horse's hooves to the roof top.

"Hey, that wasn't fair!" Young Blood screamed.

"Sorry! I didn't realize there were any rules" I mocked.

I then reached for my ghost thermos and sucked Young Blood into it.

"Nnnnnoooooo!" Young Blood screamed as he was forced it to the thermos.

Once the battle was over I descended back down to the roof.

"That was most magnificent friend" Star yelled.

"Thanks." I said between breaths. Young Blood had left me gasping for air.

"So, now that you know what I am, what are going to do?" I asked.

The Titans looked confused and exchanged looks. I could tell that they already talked.

"What do you mean? What would we do?"

Now it was my turn to be confused.

"You mean, your not going to tell me to go back to were I came from?"

The titans shook their heads.

"And your not going to hand me over to the Guys in White?"

They looked at me confused and shook their head.

A smile crossed my face and for the first time in days I was completely happy.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Raven - **

I watched as Danny's hair turned gray, his eyes turned green and his outfit turned black. I wasn't at all suppressed by what I saw. For two days now I had spent hour after hour confirming the fact that Danny was the ghost boy.

I also knew that it was Slade who was with Danny in my vision. I understood that now Robin refused to be Slade's apprentice, he had to find a new one.

I continued to ask myself why I hadn't told Robin, or the rest of my team, of my knowledge of Danny's past. I wondered why every time I almost told my team I ended up not saying anything.

I was having these thoughts during Danny's battle and was paying no attention. But when Robbin asked Danny if he would to join the team I suddenly focused in.

Now was my last chance. If I didn't tell the team now I would only be making the hole bigger for myself. I tried to say something to the team but my mouth wouldn't move.

That's when I realized why I couldn't tell the team about Danny's past. It wasn't because I physically couldn't. It was because I wanted Danny on the team. I kept my mouth shut as a listened to Robbin say,

"Welcome to the team Danny!"


End file.
